Enthüllungen
by Nehelenia30
Summary: Bitte entschuldigt meine komische Fantasie, aber ich habe mir letztens die Folge 'Threads' angesehen - und als ich die Szene sah, in der Daniel gegen Ende von Jack in dessen Büro gefunden wird (entsprechende Szene konnte ich leider nicht verlinken), konnte ich einfach nicht anders, als mich an folgendem Text zu versuchen; ich hoffe, es gefällt euch. :) Achtung, Andeutung von Slash


Sie saßen im Besprechungsraum im SGC und gingen die letzten Ereignisse durch.

"Die Kull - Krieger wurden plötzlich desorganisiert und verwirrt - als ob sie nicht mehr wüssten, was zu tun ist."

Teal' C stimmte seinem Mentor zu.

"Sie hatten keinen Gebieter mehr, dem sie dienen konnten."

"Danach waren sie leicht zu besiegen."

Der alte Krieger ließ die Bilder des Kampfes vor seinem inneren Auge Revue passieren und hieß die Glücksgefühle willkommen, die bei der Erinnerung an ihren Sieg durch seinen Körper strömten, während Teal' C seinen Freunden weiter Bericht erstattete.

"Viele Jaffa haben ihr Leben verloren. Diejenigen, die überlebt haben sind sich einig wie nie zuvor. Und wir sind alle dieser Meinung: dass die Waffe zerstört werden sollte."

O'Neill lächelte.

"Tja, klingt doch gut."

Bra' tac ergriff erneut das Wort.

"Ein Mahnmal wird an ihrer Stelle errichtet, damit unser Triumph über die Goa' uld nie vergessen wird."

Seine Augen funkelten vor Freude.

"Ich verstehe immer noch nicht ganz, was passiert ist."

Sam sprach aus, was die drei Männer bisher nur gedacht hatten.

"Anubis wollte auf den Knopf drücken um alles Leben in der Galaxis auszulöschen, und plötzlich ist er einfach - weg."

Sie wechselte einen Blick mit O'Neill.

"In der Tat. Ein großes Mysterium."

Bra'tac schüttelte nachdenklich den Kopf.

"Ich vermute, dass eine höhere Macht ihn davon abgehalten hat. Warum sollte er sonst die Waffe und seine Armee aufgeben?"

Erneut trafen Carters fragenden Augen auf die ihres Vorgesetzten.

"Denken Sie das auch?

"Ja, schon."

"Es ist die einzige Erklärung, warum die Selbstzerstörung nicht eingesetzt hat."

Eine kurze Pause entstand, in welcher der ältere der beiden Jaffas ratlos zwischen Sam, Jack und Teal' C hin und her sah.

"Wovon sprecht ihr gerade?"

Teal'C setzte zu einer Erklärung an.

O'Neill glaubt, Daniel Jackson hat irgendetwas damit zu tun."

Eine gedämpfte Stimme erklang aus Jacks Büro:

"Nein, ich war es nicht."

Nun wechselten alle Beteiligten verblüffte Blicke und Jack fragte:

"Hat das noch jemand gehört?

Der blonde Colonel an seiner Seite nickte zögernd und als dieselbe körperlose Stimme meinte:

"Ich bin hier drin!", drehten sich alle Köpfe in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme kam.

"Das ist Daniel." stellte Jack scharfsinnig fest und stand auf, um seinen Freund zu begrüßen - erstarrte aber mitten in der Bewegung, als er die Tür zu seinem Büro erreichte.

"Nein, nicht reinkommen!"  
"Oh! Hallihallo!"

Eilig sah Jack sich um und seine Hand zuckte zur Nationalflagge vor ihm, nur um es sich sofort anders zu überlegen; stattdessen riss er kurzentschlossen die Flagge des SGC von ihrem Mast, die auf der anderen Seite der Wand in der Ecke hing. Er reichte seinem Kollegen das Stück Stoff über die Schwelle herüber und trat verlegen zur Seite, als der Archäologe nur mit der Fahne umhüllt schließlich in den Konferenzraum trat.

Sam sah peinlich berührt zur Seite, als sie die Situation erfasste und während Jack den jetzt leeren Fahnenmast mit völlig untypischen, dafür aber umso regerem Interesse begutachtete, blickte Teal' C den Neuankömmling irritiert an. Nur Bra' tac ließ seine Augen langsam, fast schon genüsslich über den muskulösen Oberkörper des Archäologen nach unten gleiten; er hatte garnicht gewusst, was für Schätze die unförmigen Uniformen der Tau' ri die ganze Zeit über verdeckt gehalten hatten. Der Jaffa war sich ziemlich sicher, dass ein dümmliches Grinsen sein Gesicht zierte, dennoch war er nicht in der Lage, seine Mimik wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen, während er Daniel musterte.

Bra'tac hatte schon oft Seite an Seite mit SG-1 gekämpft, aber dem Wissenschaftler hatte er nie besondere Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt - eine Tatsache, die er in diesem Moment zutiefst bereute.

Er dachte an ihre erste Begegnung auf Chulak zurück:

nachdem Teal'C ihm seine Freunde von der Erde als Krieger von großer List und Geschicklichkeit vorgestellt hatte, hatte Bra'tac sich jeden einzelnen von ihnen kurz angesehen und zum Schluss Daniels Arm ergriffen - der schmächtige Arm des Jünglings ließ sich seiner Meinung nach brechen wie ein Zweig und den Stromstoß, der dabei durch seinen Körper gefahren war, hatte er als bloße Einbildung abgetan; schließlich waren die drei Menschen nichts weiter als Ha' shak. Natürlich hatte er diesen ersten Eindruck mit der Zeit revidiert und schon seit langem genossen die Tau' ri seinen höchsten Respekt und vollstes Vertrauen - dennoch hatte sich Daniel Jackson schon immer eher am Rande seines Bewusstseins aufgehalten, statt mitten darin. Und ganz sicher hätte der Krieger niemals gedacht, dass er den Archäologen mal auf diese Weise ansehen würde!

Aber es ließ sich nicht leugnen; hier saß er nun - und der nur dürftig bedeckte junge Mann vor ihm ließ seinen Herzschlag einen Moment aussetzen, das Adrenalin in seinen Adern tanzen und seine Fantasie die wildesten Kapriolen schlagen.

Bra'tac war dankbar, dass sein Blut lediglich in seinen Ohren rauschte und nicht ein paar Etagen tiefer.

Noch einmal betrachtete der ehemalige Primus die mittlerweile durchtrainierte, nackte Brust des Menschen und gestattete sich für einen Moment die Vorstellung, wie es wäre, seinen Kopf auf selbige zu betten - oder winzige Flatterküsse darauf zu verteilen und über die Brustwarzen zu lecken; ganz zu schweigen von anderen Körperteilen.

Oh! Böser Gedanke!

Der Jaffa rief sich schnell zur Ordnung, als er merkte, wie der Inhalt seiner Adern gen Süden stürzte.

'Anubis! Out! Apophis! '

Verdammt, nicht mal die geistig heraufbeschworenen Bilder der schlimmsten Peiniger der Jaffa schafften es, die glühende Hitze aus seinem Unterleib zu vertreiben; also nahm Bra' tac sich fest vor, erst dann aufzustehen, wenn es unumgänglich war - und sofort danach schnurstracks zum nächsten Duschraum zu eilen, um sich mit eisigem Wasser abzuschrecken.

Und da Jackson immernoch keine Anstalten machte, sich etwas anzuziehen, nahm sich der alte Krieger die Freiheit, seinen Fantasien nun doch ein wenig nachzugeben, denn schließlich würde er eh gleich unter dem kühlem Nass stehen und die Beweise seiner unartigen Gedanken vernichten. Oder - und diese Vorstellung gefiel ihm weitaus besser - er würde die Gelegenheit nutzen und seinem Kopfkino komplett freien Lauf lassen, um den fast schon unerträglichen Druck in ihm abzubauen.

Was er noch alles mit Daniel anstellen würde...

Bra' tac kniff seine Lippen fest zusammen, um ein kehliges Stöhnen zu unterdrücken.

Der junge Archäologe sah immernoch unsicher in die Runde und suchte offensichtlich eine Erklärung für sein plötzliches Auftauchen; allerdings schien ihm nichts einzufallen, denn schließlich sagte er nur vage:

"Das ist eine lange Geschichte."

Bra' tac nickte; er konnte es kaum erwarten, diese Ausführungen zu hören.


End file.
